Tú me enseñaste a Amar
by Soul Eater Papermoon Rob
Summary: Maka recibe una carta diciéndole que su prima va a ir a Death City Luego de la llegada de ella, Soul tiene que resolver los problemas con su técnico, así teniendo que revelar los sentimientos que tiene por Maka. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Ya había amanecido, parecía una mañana como todas en Death City. Había un muchacho de cabello albino acostado en su cama todavía dormido mientras

Que unos pequeños rayos de luz le acariciaban la cara y sonreía con los

Dientes de tiburón tan de _"El"_

Hasta que…

Comenzó a sonar el despertador de campana. El muchacho le dio un golpe, que hizo que saliera volando.

- Hoy si que va a ser un día _cool_ – murmuro el muchacho, tallándose un parpado mientras se incorporaba.

Que extraño, Blair no esta encima de mi como siempre.

- Entonces… hoy seguro será un buen día – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de su cama, tomaba una playera de color blanco, una chamarra de cuero color negro y unos _jeans_ y se comenzó a vestir.

- ¡Soul, ya esta el desayuno! – Se escucho desde afuera de la puerta.

Ya cambiado, el muchacho bajo las escaleras mientras se acomodaba la chamarra

Y camino directo a la cocina, donde se encontraba su técnico con su clásica falda de color sangre con rayas negras horizontales y verticales, y su suéter amarillo claro, pero tenia algo diferente… algo que Soul no se daba cuenta.

- Buenos días Soul – Le dijo una chica de ojos color jade.

- Hola Maka – Le respondio el muchacho mientras la observaba con sus ojos color rubí.

¿Por qué Blair no estaba encima de mí? Pregunto curioso mientras

Se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

-¿Tanto te gusta que este encima de ti? – Pregunto Maka furiosa mientras tomaba un libro que estaba encima de la mesa.

Bueno, en fin, Blair no estaba porque se fue al cabaret muy temprano.

- ¿Que tramas con ese libro Maka? – Pregunto Soul temeroso mientras reía nerviosamente.

- Etto… ¡MAKA-CHOP! – grito Maka mientras le daba un golpe a Soul en la cabeza con el libro que tenia en las manos que fue tan duro que hizo que se cayeran unos libros de un estante que estaba cerca de Maka.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! – Pregunto Soul enojado, mientras que Maka le servia el desayuno como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- De verdad que no lo entiendes Soul… - murmuro Maka dando un pequeño suspiro.

Bueno… Ya me voy al Shibusen…

- ¿Te vas a ir sin mí y sin desayunar? Pregunto Soul.

- Si… - Dijo Maka con voz triste y apagada.

Maka se acomodo su suéter, Se arregla la corbata y se fue, dando portazo.

- ¿Que le pasaba hoy a Maka? – pensó.

Ese problema no era nada _cool_**.**

Soul termino su desayuno, dejo el plato en el fregadero y fue a su cuarto para tomar las llaves de su motocicleta e irse al Shibusen.

Cuando ya iba a salir de la casa se dio cuenta de que entre los libros que Maka había tirado, estaba una carta, la tomo y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Maka:_

_Tengo que viajar a Japón y no puedo llevar a Melanie conmigo. Así que quiero que se quede contigo en Death City unos meses. Llegara en una semana._

_Espero no sea mucha molestia._

_Con cariño_

_Tu Madre._

- Tal vez por eso Maka esta tan rara, y yo pensaba que era porque estaba en sus días – Pensó Soul.

Soul salio de la casa, encendió su motocicleta y se dirigió al Shibusen.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka-chan? – le pregunto una chica alta que tenia una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y era mas alta que Maka

- Nada Tsubaki-chan… - le respondió todavía triste, mientras que de los ojos se le escapaban una pequeñas lagrimas.

Estaban en el salón de clases "Luna Creciente" y Maka se reprimía y se maldecía a si misma por haber tratado de esa manera a Soul.

- ¿Volviste a pelear con Soul otra vez verdad? Le pregunto Tsubaki.

Pero antes de que Maka lograra responderle

Un Chico con el cabello color azul celeste entro en la sala haciendo volar la puerta del Salón – literalmente –

- ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR A LLEGADO! ¡YAHOO! – gritaba el chico mientras corría hacia Tsubaki y se ponía a su lado.

- Black Star nunca va a cambiar… – le murmuro Tsubaki a Maka mientras le sonreía un poco.

Black Star se dio cuenta de que Maka estaba deprimida, lo supuso, había peleado otra vez con Soul por que ya la había visto muchas veces así, pero no tanto como estaba ahora y aunque Black Star estuviera zafado de la cabeza, quería animar a Maka.

- ¡Maka! ¡Alguien tan _Big _como yo no puede verte así! ¡Tú eres amiga mía!

¡Tú debes brillar tanto como una estrella! ¡Pero no tanto como yo eh! – le grito

Black Star a Maka mientras que Tsubaki y Maka se reían de lo que había dicho Black Star.

Luego de esto entraron al salón Patty, Liz, Kid (que estaba siendo arrastrado por Patty y Liz) y Chrona. Kid tenía los ojos desorbitados y le salía sangre de la boca. Patty estaba riendo y Liz miraba con estrés a Kid mientras que Chrona se veía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kid? – pregunto Maka.

- Apenas vio la puerta tirada del salón se cayó y comenzó a sangrar, por que según esto el salón ya no tenia simetría. – contesto Liz apenas escucho la pregunta de Maka mientras que Patty reía todavía mas.

Luego de que charlaran, de que Kid recobrara la conciencia y de que todos se cansaran de las risas de Patty y los gritos de Black Star entro el Profesor Stein al salón, claro cayéndose con la puerta tirada y diciendo que la iba a disecar.

- Muy bien chicos, Hoy vamos a… – Stein fue interrumpido cuando un chico con cabello albino entro al salón.

- ¡SOUL! – grito Black Star apenas lo vio.

- Ya me había preocupado de que no Soul llegara – pensó Maka.

- Bueno, como llegaste después de tiempo y no tengo tiempo para disecarte, tendrás que quedarte afuera del salón. – le dijo aterradoramente Stein.

Soul se metió las manos a la chamarra tomando una posición _cool _luego de estosalio del salón, pero no se veía enojado, más bien se alegro.

Luego de toda una clase de disecar con Stein, sonó la campana.

- ¡Salvados por la tan simétrica campana! – dijo Kid alegre.

Todos salieron del salón para irse a casa menos Kid y Chrona.

- Me voy a casa – murmuro Maka.

- ¡Te acompaño! – le dijo Tsubaki

Al oír esto Maka se alegro, pero le faltaba alguien…

Una persona que no se había dado cuenta que quería tanto y

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- Ahora si me puedes decir que paso entre tú y Soul, Maka-chan – Le dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por una calle muy estrecha.

- Bueno… Soul jamás se fija en mí… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tengo el cabello suelto y no traigo las colitas o que me arregle un poco mas… – le respondió Maka sonrojándose.

- y… ¿Por qué quieres que se fije en ti? – le pregunto Tsubaki extrañada.

- Emmmm… toda chica le gustaría que se fijaran en ella, ¿no? – murmuro Maka.

Por ejemplo, ¿no te gustaría que Black Star, que es tu técnico, se fijara en ti?

- Por supuesto, pero Black Star es tan egocéntrico… - dijo Tsubaki apenada.

-Pero claro que no era solo para que se fijara en mí… quería gustarle a Soul desde que lo vi tocando el piano hace más de un año… - pensó Maka.

Luego de llegar a la casa Maka le dio las gracias a Tsubaki por acompañarla, y al entrar a la casa a Maka le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ahí estaba una chica de cabello plateado y ojos color sangre que parecía un año menor que Maka conversando con Soul.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿No Ibas a Llegar dentro de una semana!? – le pregunto con rabia Maka

- ¡Haciendo que Soul-Kun se enamore de mi! – dijo alegremente mientras que Soul se sonrojaba mas que un tomate.

- ¡¡MAKA-CHOP!! – exclamo Maka mientras le dejaba caer una enciclopedia (de quien sabe donde la saco xD) a Soul.

- ¿Que no te alegra que tu prima, Melanie este aquí? – Pregunto Soul, mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

- ¡¡MAKA-CHOP!! – volvió a exclamar Maka mientras le dejaba caer dos enciclopedias el doble de anchas que la anterior. Luego de eso, Maka comenzó a llorar y se fue a su cuarto.

- ¡Soul-kun! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Melanie.

Pero cuando apenas iba a responder, la puerta de la casa salio volando

Y entro el chico de cabello celeste.

- ¡SOUL! ¡REACCIONA TIO! ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR YA LLEGO! – gritaba Black Star mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la chamarra.

- Si… Hoy iba a ser un buen día… un día _cool_… - Pensó Soul y luego de eso… todo se volvió negro.

_Continuara _

* * *

Que tal me esta kedando?? :D es el primer fanfic ke eskribo :D  
dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
Amor Revelado ¿Un sentimiento lleva a Otro?

Al día siguiente…

Soul se estaba levantando cuando sintió que alguien estaba encima de su abdomen.

Era Melanie.

- Oye... Melanie, Levántate – le dijo Soul sonrojándose un poco, ya que Melanie la verdad era bonita. Le sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Soul estaba en su cuarto.

- Como llegue aquí… no recuerdo nada – pensó Soul.

- ¡Soul-Kun! Ya despertaste ¡Nya! – Blair la gata estaba en el marco de la ventana de Soul hasta que salto hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

Cuando termino encima de el se volvió humana y a Soul le comenzó a sangrar la nariz y se sonrojo todavía mas ya que Blair solo traía puesto un bikini.

- ¡Soul-Kun! ¡Juega conmigo! – le decía mientras que apretaba sus... atributos en la cara de Soul.

- Seguro no te cansas de ellas, Soul – Dijo una voz mientras la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

Maka estaba en la puerta, sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos.

- ¡No! Espera Maka… Ungggh… - murmuraba Soul haciendo intentos de quitarse a Blair de encima.

Maka salio de la habitación corriendo. Soul no aguantaba ver sus ojos color jade llorar, le gustaban mucho. Le gustaba mucho Maka pero simplemente no sabía como decirle.

- Esta situación no es nada _cool _– Pensó Soul.

El chico albino logro quitarse a Blair de encima, se cambio rápido de ropa y salio de su habitación para ir a la de Maka.

Cuando apenas iba a entrar Maka le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Maka! Por favor… déjame entrar – murmuro Soul.

_No era una mañana nada cool_

- ¡Vete! – exclamo furiosa pero al mismo tiempo triste Maka.

- No es lo que parece, Maka – Le respondió Soul.

Maka abrió un poco la puerta y asomo un poco la cara. Para asegurase, Soul puso  
su pie para que no cerrara la puerta.

- Déjame explicarte lo que paso Maka – le dijo Soul con un tono suave que a Maka  
le encanto al oírlo.

Maka abrió la puerta para que Soul entrara y los dos se sentaron en la cama de Maka.

- Primero dime, ¿Qué paso ayer? No lo recuerdo – le dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

- Te di un Maka-Chop que hizo que desmayaras – Dijo Maka apenada.

- Desmayarse por el golpe de una chica no es nada _cool_ – le dijo Soul riéndose y Maka se sonrojaba todavía mas.

Luego eso, Soul tomo la mano de Maka y con la otra le comenzó a acariciar el hombro.

- Soul _baka…_- Pensó Maka mientras intentaba hacer que su corazón se mantuviera al mismo ritmo._  
_  
- Hoy no tenemos que ir al Shibusen… así que nos podemos quedar aquí a platicar y a arreglar las cosas con Melanie ¿vale? – Le dijo Soul.

Maka asintió con la cabeza. Después de esto Soul se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto  
pero antes de lograr cruzar la puerta regreso con Maka y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Luego se fue y Maka se sonrojo más que un tomate.

- ¿Qué me hizo hacer eso? Mientras intentaba que Melanie se despertara.

Cuando logro despertarla, ella lo miro con sus ojos color sangre y se dibujo una sonrisa picara en su boca.

- Hola Soul-Kun – Le dijo.

Melanie acerco sus labios a los de Soul y lo beso. Apenas Soul lo sintió la separo de el y ella salio de su cuarto.

- ¿Que diablos le pasa? – Pensó Soul extrañado.

Soul bajo a la cocina e hizo el desayuno. No quería que Maka hiciera el desayuno hoy.  
Melanie se había ido a conocer Death City.  
Luego de un rato bajo Maka. Estaba vestida con una falda amarilla que le llegaba un poco menos de las rodillas y tenia una playera sin mangas blanca y traía el cabello suelto.

Soul no pudo evitar sangrar un poco de la nariz, Maka se veía muy linda así.

- Tengo que decirle algo – Pensó Soul.

- Oye… Maka… - Murmuro Soul mientras reía nerviosamente y se sonrojaba.

- ¿Que pasa? – Le dijo Maka. Ya se veía mas alegre.

- T-te ves muy bien así - Murmuro Soul nerviosos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Maka sonrojándose. Si lo había escuchado pero quería escucharlo otra vez.

- ¡Te ves muy bien así! – le dijo Soul mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Bueno ahora si. ¿Qué paso luego de que me desmaye? – Pregunto Soul.

- Melanie Te beso… Black Star puso cara de horror y se fue gritando que ni el era tan _big_ como para ver eso – dijo Maka nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué te enoje que ella este aquí? Pregunto Soul temeroso por que tal vez recibía un Maka-Chop.

- ¡NO ME ENOJA! – exclamo Maka con la cara sonroja y desviando la mirada.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Soul sorprendido.

- No es nada… - Murmuro Maka.

Pero Soul sabia que Maka estaba mintiendo, se podía ver en sus ojos.

- Entonces no me vas a decir… - dijo Soul mientras se dibujaba un sonrisa picara en la comisura de su boca.

- Se levanto de su silla y se fue hacia donde estaba Maka, hizo que se parara, la tomo de las manos y la acorralo contra una pared de la cocina. Luego de esto se acerco sus labios a los de ella y los junto. Maka jamás había sentido eso. Sentía una gran felicidad por ese momento y un gran amor por Soul.

Maka se separo de Soul y se quedo viendo sus ojos color rubí.

- Te Amo… Soul – le susurro Maka a Soul en el oído.

Al oír esto Soul se separo de Maka.

- Así que era eso… tienes celos – dijo Soul mientras reía un poco.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – exclamo Maka y le enterró un libro a Soul en la cabeza.

A Maka la mitad del corazón se le había destrozado. Aparentaba enojo pero estaba destrozada por dentro. Soul solo hizo eso para saber la verdad. El no la quería como el a ella.  
Soul se paro riendo un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces dime la historia de Melanie – le dijo Soul.

Maka tenia los ojos húmedos pero si lloraba Soul se iba a fijar en ella y eso era lo menos que quería.

- Ella nació un año después que yo, sus padres murieron en un accidente hace un año y ella vivía en Francia. Mi madre la visitaba muy a menudo por que ella causa muchos líos – Explico Maka.

- Y… ¿Por qué quiere que me enamore de ella? – pregunto Soul asombrado.

- ¿No es obvio que le gustas _Baka_? – Pregunto Maka.

Después de que terminaran de desayunar, limpiaron la cocina y se fueron a la sala a ver televisión.

- Oye Maka… ¿Quieres salir a caminar? – murmuro Soul sonrojándose.

-¡Si! – dijo Maka alegremente.

Soul y Maka se dirigieron a la puerta y justo cuando la abrieron estaban frente a ellos Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid y las hermanas Thompson.

- ¡Hola! – dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Dónde esta Chrona? – Pregunto Maka.

- Dijo que no podía venir… - Murmuro Kid entristecido.

- Tu si que pasas mucho tiempo con ella Kid – dijo Black Star con una sonrisa picara.

Kid no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Y ¿Por qué vinieron? – Pregunto Soul mientras se metía las manos a la chamarra para tomar una posición _cool._

- Shinigami-sama nos llamo a todos – Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Bueno mejor nos vamos ya – murmuro Liz mientras que Patty se reía energéticamente como siempre.

- ¡Si! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Comenzaron a caminar por todo Death City. Nadie decía nada.

- Oye Maka, ¿Melanie va a entrar al Shibusen? – pregunto Tsubaki intentando romper el silencio.

- Si… - Murmuro furiosa Maka.

- ¿Será un Arma o un Técnico…? – Se cuestiono Soul en su mente.

- Mejor no le preguntaba a Maka, capaz y de la nada me da un Maka-Chop – Se dijo Soul a si mismo.

- ¿Pero como sabes que Melanie esta aquí? – Le pregunto a Tsubaki con aires de enojona.

- ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR LE DIJO A TODOS! – exclamo Black Star mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – murmuro Maka dejándole caer tres Atlas en la cabeza.

- ¡Apuesto que tu prima es mas simétrica que tu Maka! – Dijo Kid con alegría.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – dijo Maka dejándole caer OCHO simétricos libros en la cabeza.

Llegaron al Shibusen y todos los chicos tenían vendas en la cabeza, menos Soul que se había salvado de los Maka-Chop`s. Luego de haber llegado, se dirigieron a la Death Room.

- Yo escribo el número – Se ofreció Maka.

- 42…42…564… - murmuraba Maka en lo que escribía el numero para llamar a Shinigami-sama.

La imagen de Shinigami-sama apareció. Era alto con una mascara de calavera pero en ves de tener los dientes en cuadro, los tenia en pico, sus ojos eran redondos y usaba un extraño traje. A Kid parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque de simetría compulsiva, como los llamaba Liz, pero… ¿Por qué le pasaba a Kid eso ahora?

- ¡Hola! ¡Holita chicos! – dijo Shinigami-sama alegremente… como siempre.

- ¡Hola Shinigami-sama! – dijeron todos al unísono menos Kid que un ojo se le había vuelto rojo.

- Tengo importantes misiones para ustedes chicos, Maka y Soul ustedes van a ir a California a cazar un huevo de Kishin, El asesino Manos de Tijera – dijo Shinigami-sama

- ¡Vamos a la playa! – dijo Soul alegre.

- Esto es una misión importante Soul – le dijo Maka reprimiéndolo.

- Black Star y Tsubaki, ustedes van a ir a Toronto a investigar la aparición de una bruja – dijo shinigami-sama.

- ¡Alguien tan big como yo no va a investigar! ¡Va a cazar! – Exclamo Black Star

- Kid, tú, Liz y Patty van a ir a Chile a cazar un huevo de Kishin, el asesino Sweeny Todd. – le dijo Shinigami-sama alegremente.

Kid asintió, sus dos ojos se habían vuelto rojos.  
¿Que le pasaba a Kid?

_Continuara  
_

* * *

ke tal me a kedado?

bn?? haha ojala i si :D

bno dejen reviews y actualizo mas rapido :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3  
Me Salvaste ¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?

Shinigami-sama se despidió y su imagen desapareció. Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la Death Room. Kid parecía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a sangrar de los ojos. Justo cuando cruzaron la puerta Kid se tiro al suelo.

- ¡NO! No puede ser… ¡¿Cómo?! – murmuraba Kid en lo que se tiraba al suelo y se ponía en posición feta mientras comenzaba a sangrar de la boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kid? – Le pregunto Liz asombrada mientras que Patty estallaba en carcajadas.

- MI padre... Jamás me había dado cuenta… pero… ¡NO ES SIMETRICO! ¡Su saco de un lado tiene 3 arrugas y del otro tiene 2! – exclamo Kid con los ojos volviéndosele blancos.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kid?! – ¡ES TU PADRE! – Le grito Liz enojada.

- ¡Soy un cerdo asqueroso! – repetía Kid mientras que Patty se reía mas alto.

- Emm… chicos, ya nos vamos, ¡hasta luego! – dijo Maka nerviosa en lo que escapa seguido por Soul.

Nadie hubiera querido estar ahí con Kid, con los gritos de Liz y las risas de Patty  
así que apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, Black Star y Tsubaki escaparon. Soul y Maka

Llegaron al apartamento y el chico se tumbo en el sofá.

- Sabes que vamos a ir a una misión ¿verdad? – pregunto Maka sarcásticamente.

- Si y nos vamos a quedar unos días en California así que mejor empaca – Le dijo Soul en lo que tomaba el control del televisor y lo encendía.

- Pero si solo tenemos que ir a cazar a un asesino… - murmuro Maka dudosa.

- Lo se, pero necesitas descansar de todo esto – le dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras que Maka desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

Maka se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a guardar un poco de ropa en una maleta, ni se fijaba en que ropa metía.

- Soul se preocupa por mi… - Pensó Maka en lo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Al día siguiente_

Soul y Maka llegaron a California y fueron a buscar un hotel para quedarse hospedados. Llegaron a uno que estaba cerca y pidieron una habitación, les dieron la llave de la habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación que les había tocado. Apenas entraron, a Maka le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras se sonrojaba tanto que las mejillas ya le dolían.  
- Solo ahí una cama… - murmuro Maka nerviosa.

- Supongo que tendrás que dormir en el suelo – Le dijo Soul riéndose.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – exclamo Maka en lo que dejaba caer un libro de 800 paginas en la cabeza de Soul.

- Vamos a buscar al asesino Soul – le dijo Maka mientras que salía del cuarto.

- Maka… Son vacaciones – le dijo Soul con una sonrisa en lo que la miraba fijamente.

Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la mirada de Soul, le gustaban mucho sus ojos color rubí.

- Si no vas a acompañarme, voy a ir sola a buscarlo – Le dijo Maka fríamente.

Maka salio de la habitación, perdiéndose a la vista de Soul.

- Haz lo que quieras… - Pensó Soul en lo que salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta

Maka comenzó a caminar por una calle muy estrecha cuando escucho un grito de una mujer. La chica se apresuro para llegar a donde provenía el grito y justo cuando llego vio a una mujer tirada y a lo que parecía un hombre con una ropa gasta, una sonrisa malévola y unos ojos sin pupilas color sangre. Su cabello le llegaba asta los hombros y era color negro. Sus manos sangraban y tenían lo que parecía unas grandes cuchillas en cada dedo.

- ¡Soul! Vuélvete ar… - Maka no termino la oración. Recordó que Soul no estaba con el.

El sujeto se acerco a Maka, la tomo de la mano y justo cuando le iba a enterrar una cuchilla en el pecho, su brazo fue cortado por la hoja de una guadaña.

- ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar sola? – Le dijo un chico albino en el reflejo de la hoja.

- ¡Maka! Sujétame – le dijo rápidamente Soul mientras que Maka se le acercaba y tomaba a la guadaña.

- Asesino Manos de Tijera… ¡Me quedo con tu alma! – exclamo Maka en lo que corría hacia donde estaba el asesino y lo cortaba justo por el pecho. Luego de eso desapareció el cuerpo del sujeto y se convirtió en una pequeña bola roja que flotaba frente a Maka.  
Soul se convirtió en su apariencia humana y tomo la pequeña bola roja y se la comió.

- Si seguimos así, pronto me volveré una Death Scythe – Le dijo Soul a Maka con una sonrisa.

- ¡Soul _Baka_! – Exclamo Maka en lo que sus ojos se humedecían y comenzaba a llorar.

- ¡¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?! – le pregunto Maka llorando.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunto Soul extrañado en lo que recibía un suave golpe de Maka en el pecho y el la sujetaba por la espalda y la abrazaba.

- Te arriesgaste por mi… no quiero que paso lo mismo que paso con Chrona y Ragnarok – Le dijo Maka mientras ponía su rostro en donde estaba la cicatriz que tenia Soul en el pecho.

- ¿Sabes porque hago eso? – le murmuro Soul al oído.

- No… - Le respondió Maka. La verdad jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza por que Soul siempre la salvaba aun cuando el salía lastimado.

- Por que eres la persona más importante en mi vida y también la que más quiero. – Le respondió Soul. Maka al oír esto dejo de llorar y abrazo a Soul.

- Tú también eres la persona que mas quiero Soul… – le dijo Maka limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Lo se – Le dijo Soul orgulloso como si hubiera echo un gran descubrimiento.

- Mejor nos vamos. Le dijo Maka en lo que soltaba a Soul y desviaba la mirada. Maka estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

- Si… - Le respondió Soul.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso al hotel. Ya había oscurecido y Maka estaba muy cansada. Los dos no decían nada. Estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.  
Llegaron a la habitación, Soul abrió la puerta y dejo entrar primero a Maka y luego entro el.

- Me voy a dormir… - Le dijo Maka con voz cansada.

- Si… yo me voy a sentar un rato en el sofá. - Le respondió Soul rápidamente  
en lo que se echaba en un sofá cercano a el y terminaba dormido.

Paso un rato y Maka no lograba conseguir el sueño. Solo pensaba en Soul y en lo que le había dicho ase unas horas. Se levanto y fue a la cocina de la habitación. Abrió el refrigerador y tomo un pequeño pay de queso que estaba dentro.  
Se fue a su cama y lo comenzó a comer con una pequeña cuchara que hallo en la alacena. Luego de un rato Soul se levanto del sofá.

- ¿No es muy tarde para comer pay? – le dijo Soul riéndose mientras que se levantaba del sofá y se sentaba en la cama donde estaba Maka.

- Oye… Soul… ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer en el desayuno? – le pregunto Maka mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Si. – Le respondió Soul rápidamente mientras reía

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto Maka en lo que dejaba el pay en una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama.

- Por que tú me gustas… - murmuro Soul.

- ¿No lo habías echo para saber la verdad de porque estaba tan rara? – le dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

- También por eso. – le dijo Soul mientras reía nerviosamente

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Maka se sentía tan feliz en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo tomar un poco de pay? – le pregunto Soul mientras miraba de reojo a Maka.

- Si… - le dijo Maka rápidamente mientras le pasaba el pay a Soul.

Soul comenzó a comerse el pay rápidamente mientras que Maka miraba asombrada de la velocidad en la que comía Soul el pay.

- Si que tenias hambre – le dijo Maka riéndose silenciosamente.

- No he comido nada desde ayer. – le respondió Soul apenándose.

- ¿Sabes de que mas tengo hambre? – le pregunto Soul mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- No – Le respondió Maka mientras desviaba la mirada rápidamente.

- De ti… - Le murmuro Soul. Apenas Maka escucho esto se sonrojo a más no poder. Soul se subió encima de Maka y acerco su rostro al de Maka. A Soul todavía se le podía ver su sonrisa mientras acercaba todavía más su rostro al de _Maka_.

- Te amo Maka – Le susurro Soul al oído cuando…

_Continuara…_

* * *

ke tal me a kedado? XD kreo un  
poko korto... no importa xD haahah

Andii: ers la ley! grax por ayudarme kon este kapitulo :D


End file.
